Mistaken
by Jack's Sword
Summary: Twoshot. Something's strange... and its up to Jeremie to stop it! Then, with everyone else down or busy, Yumi alone can save the world. Rated for very mild violence
1. Chapter 1: Mistaken

Mistaken

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. No, seriously, I don't. I'm not joking. Really, I'm not.

_A/N: This takes place in that brief period at the end of Season 1 where Aelita was still virtual, but the Super Scan was complete._

A blond boy in his PJs sat, slumped in front of his computer. Both of its screens were on. One displayed green letters on a black background, the other held various open windows, including one showing the face of a pink headed girl. "Goodnight Jeremy" she whispered and disappeared.

The boy murmured in his sleep and unconsciously knocked a laptop to the ground. It shut as it landed, automatically going into standby. It picked up a signal, but was unable to display it. If it could have, it would have shown a tower, flashing red.

A few minutes later, a black mist started to come out of a wall socket in the room. It slid into the power ports on the laptop and the computer.

A few minutes later, while out snooping in the grounds, Jim noticed a black mist. "That's strange," he muttered and poked at it. Suddenly he started flashing, black and white one second, and normal the next. He cried out in pain, and then collapsed to the ground, holding his head. Suddenly, he became calm. He opened his eyes. His pupils were pulsing the sign of Lyoko. He got up, growled, and headed for the garden shed.

_The next morning_

Jeremy woke the next morning to the nice, refreshing sound of first class bells. BRRRRRRRING!!!!! He jerked up, throwing his glasses from his face. Just great. Then he heard a loud banging on the door and the voice of his friend, Odd. "Come on, you're going to be late!" Then, even before Jeremy had time to respond, Odd walked in… and stepped on Jeremy's glasses, crushing them into a million pieces. What a great start to the day, eh?

The day didn't get any better. Jeremy had kept his old pair of glasses, but they were not a strong enough prescription and anything more than a foot from his face was still a blur. He had been unable to read the board in any of his classes. That meant he had to pay attention, and not start talking with Urik and Odd.

At lunch, the three of them and Yumi finally got to sit down and talk.

"I've had no contact with Aelita or any chance to check the Super Scan all day!" Jeremy complained. "If something happened to her…"

"Relax," Odd said, patting him hard on the shoulder, "I'm sure Aelita's fine."

"Even so," Jeremy replied, "I'll go check now, just to make sure."

"Check on what?" came an all too familiar voice from behind them.

"Why do you have to be such a pain, Sissy?" Urik said, casually.

She ignored him. "Jim wants to speak to you all right now. Something about gym class." Then, in a stage whisper, Sissy continued. "He was looking really weird. He had his hands over his eyes the whole time, Maybe he has a headache."

Suddenly, she patted Jeremy on the side of the head, cupping her hand around his ear. "Ow," he muttered, and momentarily felt disoriented, "What was that for?"

But Sissy had already stormed off, followed by her constant companions, Nicholas and Herb, the latter of which glared at Urik as soon as he knew Sissy wasn't looking.

Jeremy, Urik, Odd, and Yumi all spun back around to see each other. "I want to check on Aelita, you guys go," Jeremy said instantly.

Odd spoke next, "There's no way I am going to be around Jim when he wants us all there and you aren't."

"Come on Odd," Yumi complained. "With neither of you ther…"

Urik interrupted her quickly, "We're good." Both he and Yumi started blushing.

Jeremy got up. "Bye," he said, and walked off.

When he reached his room, Jeremy plopped his book bag on his bed and sat at his computer, jiggling the mouse to bring it out of standby. He looked for the shortcut to Aelita's window, but it wasn't there! "That's strange," he muttered, instantly alert. He searched his computer, but there was no trace of that data, or anything to do with Aelita! He looked around and spotted his laptop on the ground. It was off. He tried to turn it on, but it wouldn't work. He sighed, plugged it in to the wall, turned it on, and waited impatiently for it to turn on.

When his laptop finally came on, Jeremy quickly looked through it. Like his computer, it was without any trace of Lyoko! He quickly closed it and hurried over to his discs of Hopper's notes. They weren't there! He ran out of his room. He must find the team. Aelita…

After a few minutes, Jeremy found Yumi and Ulrich. "There you guys are," he said, breathlessly, "My computers have lost all information on Lyoko!"

Ulrich frowned, "Lyoko?" Yumi looked equally quizzical.

"This is no time for messing around, guys," Jeremy replied, irritated. Suddenly he heard someone calling out to him from behind.

"Hey Jeremy," Odd called, "Great news, I just came back from talking with Sissy and I think she likes m… What's wrong?"

"Everything related to Lyoko in my room is gone!" Jeremy replied. Suddenly he registered what Odd had said. _He wants Sissy to like him?_

"Lyoko?" Odd had a question in his voice. "What's that?"

"Look," Yumi started, "Maybe you're mistaken."

Jeremy suddenly realized what was going on. "X.A.N.A. possession," he muttered, and then ran off to the factory. Somehow he was going to stop this trick. He didn't know how it worked, as they had always been invincible to the technique, but somehow X.A.N.A. had figured out how to control them!

When he reached the manhole in the forest, Jeremy pulled, but it was rusted shut. "That's strange," he muttered, "How did that happen so quickly?" He grabbed a tree branch and used the leverage to break the rust off the metal disc and launch it from the hole. Jeremy slid down.

When he reached the other side, Jeremy was thankful that that manhole didn't have any rust covering it. But as he pulled himself out of the hole, he was confused. "Where am I," he said softly. Suddenly, he heard a car horn and spun around. An eighteen-wheeler was flying at him!

Jeremy leapt to the side of the road and the vehicle flew by. He looked around and saw that he was three blocks from the factory. How did he get here? He was sure he used the right path! Then something else struck him odd. What was an eighteen-wheeler doing on a small neighborhood road like this? No matter. He ran to the factory.

When he reached the factory, Jeremy noticed that the manhole cover was missing from the front. This day had just been one more unexplainable problem after another. He ran up to the doors. Strange, they seemed brand new. He pushed them open. Suddenly, he froze and his mouth fell open.

Inside, he saw dozens of workers and the equipment was running. One looked up at him, "Hey, what are you doing here?" Jeremy ran. The worker chased him, but Jeremy knew this place like the back of his hand. He slipped in and out of hiding places, weaving his way to the elevator. When he got there, he tapped desperately on the big red button. "Come on, come on," he muttered, then, suddenly, it opened. He jumped in, pressed for his command floor, and the door closed just in time to stop his pursuer.

When the doors opened again, Jeremy thought he was on the wrong floor. Then he realized that it was the only one with this shape of a room, but instead of the big Lyoko control console, there was only a desk. Behind this desk was someone that looked familiar. "Mr. Hopper!" Jeremy said, shocked.

The man looked up. "You are mistaken, I am Mr. Anderson. Wait, what are you doing here? Wait, slow down!"

Jeremy hopped back into the elevator and pressed sent it to the room they used to access Lyoko. Strange, what was this? The room was filled with junk. Suddenly, the elevator closed behind him. He was trapped! Then he remembered another exit. He pulled the junk out of the middle of the room, and there it was. The tunnel to the room that held Lyoko's main console. He pushed hard on the edges of the wheel that opened it, and managed to lift the lid, just as the elevator doors started to open. It was a long way down, but he jumped.

He fell for what felt like an eternity, but was probably less than ten seconds. He landed hard, first on his feet, then reducing that impact with a forward roll. It still hurt horribly. He looked around. Lyoko's CPU was gone, but there was a large generator in its place. "I wonder…" he muttered, then touched it. He cried out in pain as an electric jolt went through is body. Suddenly, he opened his eyes.

Confused, Jeremy looked around. He was lying on the cafeteria floor, confused. Yumi was over him. She had been shaking him and still had her hands on his shoulders. She quickly withdrew them. "What… What happened?" Jeremy asked. His head hurt. Bad.

Yumi explained in-between quick breaths, "Right after Sissi told us about Jim wanting us, she slapped the side of your head and a moment later you collapsed. Then her eyes started flashing Lyoko's symbol and she shot Odd with electricity. Ulrich is fighting her right now."

Jeremy looked up, and saw that he was being protected by an upturned table. On the other side, Ulrich was trying to control Sissi, who was roaring at him, X.A.N.A. zombie style. Suddenly, he noticed a small piece of metal beside his head. It was a shorted buglike object that Sissy must have planted on him. He still felt the pain from dropping next to the generator. "The electricity must have jolted me out," he said.

"What electricity?" Yumi asked.

"No time to explain. Quick, to the factory!"


	2. Chapter 2: Endgame

Chapter 2: Endgame

_A/N: Yes, I was intending to have this story be a oneshot. However, I was asked by someone for a part 2. This is slightly more intense then the last chapter, but basically nothing that wouldn't be in the show. So still k+._

_Disclaimer: In case you start to wonder, I don't own Star Trek or Star Wars. See if you can find why I said this!_

Jeremie assessed the situation. Sissi was X.A.N.A. possessed and was dueling Ulrich. Odd was out cold. And he himself had just spent some time in an alternate reality that X.A.N.A. had sent to his brain via a little robot.

Jeremie started to get up and winced. The damage he had taken in the alternate reality seemed to be real. He turned to Yumi, "Quick, take me to the factory now!"

Yumi nodded, but than glanced over to Ulrich and hesitated.

Somehow, Ulrich must have had time to watch the two of them while in his life to death struggle because he called out to her, "Go, I'll be fine."

Yumi stayed frozen for a moment longer, but then threw a chair at Sissi before lifting Jeremie's arm over her shoulder and running.

Half blinded by his weak glasses and his feet crying out in pain, Jeremie felt like collapsing. But he couldn't. "Aelita…"

Yumi struggled with each breath. She was strong, but half-carrying a boy her size while trying to run from a monster was not a good combination. As she yanked open the cafeteria door, she saw a terrifying sight. Billions of tiny metal bugs covered the ground as far as she could see. All across the ground were people lying, not moving. A few of them looked pretty banged up. How to get past the creatures… Suddenly she had an idea.

Jeremie stumbled against the doorframe as Yumi released him. His legs almost buckled from under him. Through his weak vision, further impaired by pain, he saw that the ground had a strange sheen to it. Maybe he was hallucinating. Then he heard the feet. Ten billion little feet marching across the field. Suddenly he realized what he was seeing. "Must… reach… Aelita…" Out of nowhere, he received a sharp pain to his back and collapsed to the ground, the edges of his vision going black.

As she hurried back into the cafeteria, Yumi saw Sissi shoot a bolt of lighting at Jeremie's back. "No!" she shouted as she watched him go down, "Jeremie!" She rushed back to his side. He was muttering something. She leaned in closer to hear.

In his last few conscious moments, Jeremie muttered "Go to factory, Aelita…" Then he abruptly stopped.

Yumi leapt up. Back to getting past the swarm. She ran back into the cafeteria and grabbed a tray. This would have to work. She grabbed another tray and threw it at the "zanafied" Sissi, then grabbed a broom and ran for the door. As she reached the top step, she leapt. Midair, she slipped the tray underneath herself like a snowboard and landed on top of the metallic monsters. She slid over them well, but with a few bouncing into the tray at her feet. She grabbed the broom and used it to shove off, sliding on the smooth backs of the bugs.

As she reached the tree line, Yumi saw that the swarm was diminishing. Apparently X.A.N.A. didn't think that they were needed there. Suddenly, Yumi felt an itch on her cheek. She swiped a hand across it and launched a metallic speck into the distance. Glancing down, she saw hundreds of the things all over her! She ran hard, swatting bugs off left and right.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Ulrich was in trouble. He had held Sissi off well, but he was tireing. Any second now a… _ZAP_! Ulrich spun around from the blow to his shoulder and almost fell down. Then he leapt up and charged.

Dodging blasts left and right, he leapt at Sissi, grabbed her wrists, and twisted them around to her own face mid-charge. _ZAP_! He released her arms just in time as electricity streamed out and back into the zanafied girl. She dropped to her knees, roaring in a lower voice and screaming in a higher simultaneously. Then she collapsed. Ulrich spun around to check on Odd and got shot in the back. He watched the floor come up to meet him.

Out in the forest, Yumi had managed to reach the manhole and wondered for the hundredth time why there was a sewer entrance in the middle of nowhere. She pulled it open and slid inside. After half climbing half sliding down the ladder, she grabbed her skateboard and started it off, in a similar manner to the way she launched the tray earlier. She briefly thought about Ulrich. And Odd and Jeremie. "I hope they are all right," she muttered, but then moved on.

Back in the cafeteria, X.A.N.A. caused Sissi to shoot the short, brown-haired one again. Then he caused her to smile at his pleasure. Soon, these pests would be dead! Suddenly, he noticed kitchen knives out of the corner of her eye. Interesting… His thoughts were stopped abruptly as the white afro boy with the purple splotch tackled his host. He watched them from a thousand little eyes, as his creatures burst through the door. Then he began calculating the most efficient way to bring their demise.

Yumi leapt out of the other manhole and ran into the factory. From there, she rushed to the elevator and went down to the command console. Quickly, she slid into the chair and powered up the computer. Aelita's face appeared.

"Finally, you're here!" Aelita exclaimed, not mad, but anxious. "What's going on?"

"Odd down, Jeremie down, Ulrich dueling a zanafied Sissi." Then, flicking a bug off her shoulder, Yumi continued, "X.A.N.A. is using some sort of hallucinatory metal bugs and I have them all over me, but they need to get in an ear to work. I am going down to the transfer room. Beam me in." With that, Yumi ran back to the elevator and went downstairs.

From the safety of her tower, Aelita watched as Yumi slid into a tube. Then she powered up one of Jeremie's programs. "Scanner: Yumi," she called out. Then, selecting Yumi's digital profile, she continued, "Transfer: Yumi." She watched as Yumi appeared right outside her tower and then dropped off her platform to fall toward the tower entrance.

As her head generated inside Lyoko, Yumi looked around. By the time her feet had generated and she started to fall to the ground, she knew that she was in the desert sector and that she was being surrounded by ten bloks.

Back in the cafeteria, Sissi electrocuted Jeremie, knocking him off of her. He saw the squad of insects rushing him.

As he groggily got up, Odd saw Jeremie flying through the air. He grabbed him and swung him at Sissi by the ankle. His shoulder collided with her back and knocked her down.

Jeremie fell to the ground, really hurting now. "Ow!" he roared.

"Sorry," Odd said, then he saw Ulrich go slack and collapse.

"Quick," Jeremie called out, "Have Sissi electrocute him!"

As Ulrich collapsed onto his back, he felt no pain. In fact, the pain he had received earlier disappeared. He opened his eyes, and saw the school nurse. "Where am I?" he asked.

"In the infirmary, you tripped coming down the cafeteria stairs and landed head first, but you should be fine soon," said the nurse.

Spontaneously, Ulrich felt a throbbing in the crown of his head. "Where are my friends?"

"Actually, they just came to see you," said the nurse. She gestured at the door as Jeremie, Odd, Yumi, and Sissi came in.

"No, not Sissi," Ulrich muttered and closed his eyes.

"Sissi," Odd asked, "What did you say about Sissi?"

Ulrich opened his eyes, and just saw the nurse and his three friends. No Sissi. "Huh? But she came in with you guys!" he exclaimed.

"You are… Mistaken," the nurse droned, not in her voice. "Rest now."

"No!" Ulrich shouted, "What's going on in here?" He sat up and leapt out of bed. Suddenly, the ground started to slip from under him and he fell and fell and fell, until his friends were way above him. Then he saw the ground. Just before he hit, he was suddenly electrocuted. He opened his eyes.

Odd saw a small, smoking, metal object fall out of Ulrich's ear and then saw his friend start to get up. He was holding Sissi by the wrists, after aiming her shot at his friend. "I get it, the little things…AUUUHHHHH!" He cried out in pain as Sissi electrocuted him and launched him across the room.

Back on Lyoko, Yumi landed in the rough circle of bloks, drawing her fans. As the creatures started to fire, she blocked shots like crazy, moving her two fans as shields to absorb the laser fire. So many… Suddenly she had an idea. She gradually moved to the middle of the circle, deflecting the laser fire. Once she reached the middle, she leapt into the air. Lasers shot underneath here, destroying all but three of the blocks. As she landed, she threw her fans as boomerangs, destroying two more. The last one shot her back. But it didn't even knock her forward! As her fans returned, she deflected another shot, then sent a fan at the creature. It detonated just as Aelita came out of the tower.

Yumi tried to feel her back, but then remembered that in Lyoko, the only two senses were sight and sound. She ran over to Aelita. "What's on my back?"

Aelita look at it, "Some sort of metal coating. Maybe the little metal creatures of Zana melded into the transfer! Let's go." They ran.

Back in the cafeteria, all three boys were very weak, laying on the ground. Sissi came over and watched a metal bug crawl into Odd's ear. He was too weak to resist.

Aelita and Yumi reached X.A.N.A.'s tower. Aelita slipped in. She floated up to the computer console, and typed in the password: Lyoko. The data around her flushed downward, and disappeared. A glow from below zoomed up, enveloping the girl, the tower, the sector, Lyoko, the console, and all of Earth. As it past the school, out of habit, Jeremie call out, "Return to the past now!"

_In the cafeteria, earlier that morning._

"Relax," Odd said, patting him hard on the shoulder, "I'm sure Aelita's fine."

"Even so," Jeremy replied, "I'll go check now, just to make sure."

"Check on what?" came an all too familiar voice from behind them.

"Why do you have to be such a pain, Sissy?" Urik said, casually.

She ignored him. "Jim wants to speak to you all right now. Something about gym class."

"Alright," Ulrich said, sighed, and got up. The rest of the team followed him.


End file.
